The Races of Hyrule
by Ruki44
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the races of Hyrule came to be? Or how they evolved? Well all your questions are now answered! From being hungry to being drunk, the three goddesses Farore, Din, Naryu screw up all the races in thier crayness. Oh the horror!


Ruki44: This is just basically an idea I decided to write after annoying my friend Rakero-chan about.

Ruki: Poor Rakero-chan, having to put up with you constantly...

Ruki44: Yea I know..HEY!

Tetra: Hahaha, pound it dude! **Ruki and Tetra pounds fists**

Hinata: ...Ok that looks so gay in typing...

Rukia: It does?

Hinata: It does.

Ruki44: Anywho...

Ruki: Anywho?

Tetra: My goddess that is pathetic.

Ruki44: Shut up! Like I was saying, this a basically a comedy focousing on how the races of Hyrule came to be. So let the story begin!

Tetra: Sorry folks, but the crazy idiot is typing this at like 2 in the morning...

Ruki44: I DONT OWN NOTHING!

Ruki: Who happens to be sugar high. Greatttttttt...

* * *

Races of Hyrule

_Oocca_

"Ok then what we need is a master race." Naryu leaned back, facing her equals and sisters, Din and Farore.

"What I need is chicken or something..." Din muttered under her breath. Naryu narrowed her eyes.

"I can hear you genius." She growled. Din just grinned.

"I thought that was you Naryu." Din said sweetly.

"Ok, guys let it go. What we need is a blueprint of the race we want to create." Farore sweatdropped trying to avoid the sure fire bloodshed that was about to occur, it happened before. The two of them always bickered. The reason she was associated with courage was because she can stand the two goddesses anger and keep a cool head. You try doing that without being zapped to pieces.

"Right, how do you think we should make them look like?" Naryu nodded, quickly cooling her head.

"I think we should have food first. Like chicken or something…" Din whined. A vein throbbed in Naryu's head.

"NO! WE ARE FINISHING THIS FIRST! YOU ARE SUCH A GLUTTON DIN!" Naryu snapped.

"EXCUSE ME FOR BEING HUNGRY, SOME OF US AREN'T ANIREX, YEA I WENT THERE!" Din yelled back. Farore sighed. Here we go again.

"I AM NOT ANIREX, YOU'RE JUST A PIG WHO JUST CAN'T HAVE HER STUPID STOMACH FILLED NO MATTER WHAT!" Naryu yelled back.

"Both of you, quiet. Listen, I'm going to get some paper and pencils…" Farore sighed, standing up. Naryu stood up as well.

"Wait for me! I'll get the colored pencils." She cried out, childish glee riding in her voice. Din watched them go. When they were safely outside the door she leaned back and cracked her fingers.

"Right then, better finish this before they come back…"

"Alright then, we're back…HOLY FG, Din what in all that is pure and chocolate have you done!" Naryu screamed, pulling on her hair, dropping her coloring supplies on the ground.

"I made the master race, duh." Din replied like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Farore went over to it and poke it with a stick.

"What is it?" she asked.

"An Oocca!" Din declared proudly, puffing out her chest like a small child.

"I was asking if it was male or female." Farore replied sweatdropping, looking up from the thing, still poking it with a stick, which resulted in Naryu grabbing it from her hand.

"It has to be dead on a beach for you to poke it with a stick, everybody knows that." She rebutted her.

"What's a beach?" Din asked. An awkward silence filled the three of them.

"…Anyways it looks like a chicken." Farore said, trying to break the awkward silence. Naryu then snapped her fingers.

"Chicken! That's what it…" A deadly silence filled the room then… "Din, is it a chicken that you just gave a gay name too?" Naryu asked in a deadly whisper. Din laughed nervously.

"Well originally it was supposed to look like us yea, and then my stomach started to growl and I started to think how good chicken would be and…that's about it." Din finished lamely. Nothing was said, but Naryu was sending off killing intent that broke the colored pencils. The poor colored pencils.

"DIN, YOU FG IDIOT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID STOMACH…" Naryu started to go off on a rant.

"OH YEA! WELL YOUR MOTHER IS A long beep, Farore left to get some coffeeING long beep LORE A MITSON long beep AND MITTON VENOM long beep TRAGULA long beep HIPPOPAMATUS long beep REPUBLICAN long beep AND DANIEL RADCLIFF IS long beep WITH A BUCKET OF long beep AND A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOUlong beep SOUP long beep with a quack WITH A BUCKET OF long beep, Farore came back with coffee MICKEY MOUSE long beep AND A STICK OF DYNAMTITE long beep MAGICAL long beep ALAKAZAM!" Din yelled back. Naryu was fuming at this time.

"YOU JUST DID NOT DO THE ELDER SWEAR AT ME!" She screamed.

"Bitch fight." Farore muttered in a sing song fight. Both Din and Farore looked at her, making the Goddesses of Courage sweatdrop. "It is, I mean come on, everybody knows that the Elder Swear is just a bunch of random words with a long series of beep to confuse small children into thinking it's bad. And seriously Naryu, if you just gave her some chicken, none of this would have happened. How about this, we eat then we create the real master race." A shocked silence then…

"But I want turkey…" Din whinned.

* * *

Ruki: Ok guys, Ruki44 has gone completly crazy, so review people!

Tetra: Hey I'm the Legend of Zelda character here! I should be ending it!

Hinata: Man here we go again...

Rukia: CHEESEPUFFS!

Ruki, Tetra, Hinata: ...

Ruki: Great, another Ruki44...


End file.
